Range
Introduction Range refers to how far can a character's attack can reach, their area of effect. It is necessary to mention the range in a profile, because it shows what is the area of influence of a character. Below is the list of different range category, which will be used here in TSW Melee /Extended melee /Meter Range * Melee (Hand to Hand combat): Characters that use their arms and legs as weapons and a mean to fight. Characters who use Knives, daggers and short range weapons would come under this category range. The range limit is couple of meters. * Extended Melee: Characters that use gadgets/equipments like ropes, swords/saber, spears or small explosives to increase their range of effect. The range limit is 5 meters. Characters that can extend their limbs come under this category range too (Considering their range is between 2 meters and 5 meters) *'Several meters:' * Tens of meters: Characters that can further extend their range to double digits meter. Generally, robotic characters via missiles and other equipments come under this category. Or a giant whose height is 10+ to 100 meters would come under this category, generally because of environmental damage they do (and their melee will be in 10s of meters). Characters who specialize in sniper based equipments come under this category too (Example a sligshot). The limit of this category is 100 meters. * Hundreds of meters: Characters whose range covers 3 digits of meters come under this category. Generally, superhuman characters throwing javellin, spear or shooting based weapon come under this category, or characters that can fire energy beams. The limit of this category is 1000 meters, aka a kilometer. City range * Kilometers: '''The distance between the end points/width of an average city. Energy based projectiles, or powerful nukes that can destroy a city. Weak Nuclear bombs in real life comes under this category. * '''Tens of kilometers: The distance between two average cities are in tens of kilometers. Nuclear explosions normally destruction range will come under this category. Country Range ''' * '''Hundreds of Kilometers: '''Width of small countries. Characters that can nuke a country, or have complete control in range of hundreds of kilometers will come under this category. '''Continental Range * Thousands of Kilometers: '''Width of largest countries in the world (Example Russia, China, India). Characters that can attack targets that are thousands of kilometers apart will come under this category '''Planetary Range: Characters under this category can attack opponent irrespective of its location. The attack range covers the whole circumference of planet. The circumference of Planet earth is 40,075 km, while circumference of Planet Jupiter is 439,264 km Stellar: '''The diameter of the Sun is 1,391,400 km.The circumfrence of the Sun is 4,371,212 km. This category ranges from 1,391,400 km to 50,290,000 km. '''Solar system: Mainly quantifies the distance between planets, or distance between multiple planets, etc. The distance from Mercury to Venus is 50,290,000 km. The distance from Mercury to Neptune is 4,443,090,000 km. Multi solar system: From here, the distance are measured in light years, as the distance between star systems to describe in terms of metric scale becomes inconvinient. The distance from Earth to the nearest star (Proxima Centauri) is 4.2 Light Years. 50,000 LY is the radius of the Milky Way (radius of our galaxy) Galactic: The diameter of our galaxy, the Milky Way in 100,000 LY. Anything between 100,000 LY and intergalactic range will come under this category. Multi galactic: Ranges from 2,500,000 LY to 46.6 Billion LY. (Radius of observable universe). The distance from our galaxy, the Milky Way and Andromeda is 2.5 million LY.. Characters that are Universal threat, with Big Bang Threat level comes under this category. Universal: The radius of our observable universe is 46.6 Billion LY. From here, the distance spans to infinity at that point, as there is no exact end to how far the actual universe spans. Universal+: Self explanatory. Characters that have range beyond universal, and can affect other universe. Interdimensional Range * Low Multiversal Range: Self explanatory * Multiversal Range: Self explanatory * High Multiversal Range: Self explanatory * Metaversal Range: Self explanatory * Metaversal+ Range: Self explanatory * Omniversal Range: Self explanatory Category:Miscelaneous Category:Range